


Its a deal

by Ultimate_mistake



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Blow Jobs, Kissing, M/M, Non-Consensual Blow Jobs, Pre-Game Amami Rantaro, Pre-Game Momota Kaito, Pre-Game Oma Kokichi, Pre-Game Personalities (New Dangan Ronpa V3), Pre-Game Saihara Shuichi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-03
Updated: 2020-02-03
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:54:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 910
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22544365
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ultimate_mistake/pseuds/Ultimate_mistake
Summary: Pregame AuShuichi has Kaito locked some where and he does some sexual things towards him and he kinda enjoys it.Kaito risk doing to save him and Rantaro butt from the "trouble" they done after school
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Kudos: 26





	Its a deal

**Author's Note:**

> I cant see Shu being a black-mailer but i guess its kinda suits him...I guess?

"Ive waited so long for this Momota-san" Kaito's hands are tied up to the bed post, pants off but boxers are still on "What the hell is this? let me go" 

"My dream come true Momota~" He huff and undoing his tie, tossing it to the side making the other boy move around abit

"The dream you'll be having is my fist in your face if you untie me now"   
"No can do~ I may love danganronpa much the next person but you caught my heart as well with that shy kid Kokichi, I cant help but think about you two so so much, Im going to take your virginity after im done with you, Kokichi is next" he smile taking off his own pant, Kaito moves his hands making the bed shake abit. "Shuichi if thats even your name.. let me go" 

"Not after im done or i can.....tell the teacher you and Rantaro were doing some bad activies behind the school" sitting on his lap, holding his phone and show him the video "with this the teacher will know about this" 

"God fucking dammit Fine...." 

"Wise choice my lovely darling" he kiss him on the lips, bringing himself close and putting his hand on his stomach, pushing his tongue in downside is that Kaito refuse, so he bit him on the bottom of his lip with a little blood bleeding out; i his mouth and shove his tongue over to Kaito's. 

Shuichi pull away moving back to Kaito's waist and huff "A very great kisser" he kiss his chest down to his boxer, he removes his boxers tossing it to the side, see his dick is not even hard but normal, Shuichi went up to his lips while wrapping his fingers around his dick, pumping him in a slow pace; kissing him again but with a few moans here and there. He finally got him moaning, looking at it not close to he kept going with a loud moan.

"Momota i want you to make me drink all your cum, Call me names i'll be your pet, you can fuck me anywhere even on a corpose in Danganronpa..Ahh~ I'll be your bitch and i won't regert it mm" licking the shell of his ear, biting on it and moan in his ear, licking around his neck looking down and see how hard he is, licking his lips moving down there

"Its bigger than i imagine....Kokichi would be so mad if i show him this" he takes a picture, Kaito wasnt too please with this, he want to punch this guy so bad but being a snitch on his and Rantaro ass is going cuz alot of trouble for both of them. Tapping his finger on the tip "precum, I've always wanted to know what you taste like!" lower himself down on his knees and looking at hard he is, licking the tip making Kaito groan abit, shaking his hands making Saihara pay attention, He sat up and put his finge under his chin "Momota-kun is very needy, We got more time i see you are liking my new rope, i made it myself" kissing him on the lips then back down again, taking a look licking his lips and put the tip in his mouth, his tongue lick around the head tasing the precum, not salty but not sweet, he likes it; Kaito finally break his hands free making Saihara move away but got caught by his head, grab a fist full of his hair and yank it abit makong him wince abit of pain. Kaito shove his whole mouth on to his dick hitting it to the back of his thoart making him choke up abit.  
Saihara's hands on his waist and his nails sinking into his skin making Kaito growl abit, he was so close; he held on to Saihara head close his waist and release his hot liquid down his thoart. 

Kaito release the boy from his grip, pushing him on the ground with his foot, Removing his jacket tossing it to the side "On your knees and dont you dare move a muscle"   
Shuichi got on his hands knees and thisnis something Shuichi will never forget  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
Extra ending

Ouma was on his way to class, hoping no one and that no one is Kaito; would pick on him today, he bump into someone backing away but its just Saihara "S...Sai...Shuichi what do you want....?" he looks around and still don't see Kaito, he sigh with relieve and look at Saihara, his eyes widen seeing Saihara with a band-aid on his neck and a condom in his mouth...It look full of cum taking it out of his mouth....."Momota gave me a gift"   
"What the hell, Kaito is the school jerk!" he say  
"Oooooh i didn't know" he is playing dumb, shifting his eyes then straight to Kokichi's eyes.  
Saihara hand him the condom "A free drink from Momota-kun" Saihara smile. "Let's drink this together" 

Are  
You  
Fucking  
Insane!  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
.  
"Dude where the hell have you been yesterday?" Rantaro ask him, Kaito shrug it off "Its nothing" he say grabbing his bat, putting it on his shoulder making Rantaro smirk "Oooh did the sassy boy get his very first blowjob? hmmm?" leaning on his shoulder making Kaito roll his eyes "No asshole"   
"Okay im just teasin ya" he said, grabbing some ropes and follow Kaito to do things.....Bad thing


End file.
